


Dance Little Liar

by nightswimming



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Dirty Talk, Hints of Drug Use, Italiano | Italian, M/M, Songfic, sort of
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-19
Updated: 2013-10-19
Packaged: 2017-12-29 21:05:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1010096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightswimming/pseuds/nightswimming
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>La verità non è una cosa che va necessariamente riconosciuta. Non è scritto da alcuna parte. </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance Little Liar

**Author's Note:**

> La canzone citata è immensamente più bella dello sgorbio che state per leggere. Ve la consiglio caldamente. <3

__

_ I heard the truth was built to bend _

_ A mechanism to suspend the guilt _

_ Is what you are requiring and still _

_ You’ve got to dance little liar _

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Seamus si sta rivestendo davanti a lui, sorridente e con il respiro ancora un po’ affannato, quando il suo cellulare squilla.

John accarezza con lo sguardo la fine spolverata di lentiggini che ha sulla schiena e non fa segno di volersi muovere dal letto.

“Il telefono,” sussurra Seamus con dolcezza mentre si accende una sigaretta. 

Ormai stanno insieme da abbastanza tempo perché lui si prenda delle libertà in casa sua. La cosa gli piace.

John allunga una mano, non verso il comodino dove il suo cellulare sta vibrando, ma verso i suoi ricci sudati.

“La sigaretta” ribatte pigro, vagamente accusatorio, inanellando le dita fra i suoi capelli.

Lui alza gli occhi al cielo ma continua a sorridere. 

Seamus sorride sempre. Con garbo, con innocenza, con naturalezza. 

E’ una persona così… piacevole. Rilassante.

“Dovevo immaginarlo che andare a letto con un medico avrebbe comportato questa rottura di scatole” dice morbido. Deliziosamente giocoso.

“Mina la tua salute.”

“Anche le tue ramanzine lo fanno.” Un altro sorriso.

Il cellulare smette di vibrare ma ricomincia a farlo non appena Seamus esce dalla doccia.

John, ancora nudo sul letto, lo guarda.

E’ bello in una maniera delicata, infantile, pulita. Ha i fianchi stretti di un ragazzino e il petto liscio e color miele, senza l’ombra di peli o anche semplicemente nei. 

I suoi occhi sono vellutati come quelli di una bestia mansueta. Di un cavallo perfettamente ammaestrato.

“Johnny, di nuovo il telefono.”

E’ così bello che John non si accorge nemmeno del fatto che stia parlando.

“ _Johnny_.”

John si riscuote.

“Eh?”

Seamus, in piedi di fianco all’armadio, si sta frizionando i capelli con l’asciugamano. Gli lancia uno sguardo che è un po’ esasperato un po’ adorante.

“Ti suona il telefono. Suonava anche prima.” Il suo viso scompare dietro al cotone bianco. “Magari è urgente.”

John riesce finalmente a riprendere possesso delle sue facoltà mentali e sospira. Si stende sul letto e raggiunge il cellulare. 

Guarda il nome che lampeggia sul display. Inarca le sopracciglia.

“Qualcosa di grave?”

Seamus lo guarda preoccupato. John sorride e scuote la testa.

“No.”

Il cellulare smette di vibrare.

 

*

 

_ John, rispondi. E’ un’emergenza. GL  _

__

_ John, è una brutta ferita. Niente di grave in sé ma se non viene curata può diventarlo. GL _

__

_ I paramedici non meritano di essere insultati così solo perché tu ti stai dimostrando più intrattabile e testardo di lui. GL _

__

_ E guarda che ad essere più intrattabile e testardo di Sherlock Holmes ci vuole talento. GL _

__

_ Non mi interessa quanto barbari siano diventati i rapporti fra voi due. Non penso che lo tu voglia avere sulla coscienza, e per la cronaca neppure io. Rispondi a questo fottuto telefono. GL _

__

_ E’ un ordine, capitano. GL _

__

*

 

“Johnny, il teleeeeeefonooooo.”

“Ho capito, maledizione, ho capito.”

 

*

 

“Ho diritto a una vita mia, Greg. Il che comprende la libertà di decidere di non vederlo mai più.”

“Cristo santo, John. Tutti in un mondo ideale avremmo diritto a una vita come la vogliamo. Anch’io gradirei non avere più grane del genere, eppure, eccomi qua.”

“Che ha fatto questa volta?”

“Ferita d’arma bianca. Gli avevamo detto di aspettare, ma negli ultimi tempi si butta a testa bassa nelle situazioni più pericolose. E’ un dannato imbecille.”

“Ecco, vedi che capisci perfettamente il motivo per cui non voglio più averci nulla a che fare.”

“John-”

“No, Greg. Sono con Seamus a casa e sto bene qui. Ha finito di rovinarmi i rapporti con le altre persone.”

“John, lo sai che non vuole farsi guardare da nessuno eccetto te.”

“Era così un tempo.”

“E’ così ancora adesso e tu lo sai benissimo.”

“Non sono più la sua infermiera personale, cazzo! Si ficchi in testa che non mi lascio più schiavizzare e si arrangi.”

“Sta perdendo molto sangue.”

“E’ il più grande detective del mondo. Vedrai che lo ritroverà.”

“…”

“…”

“John, ti dovrei prendere a pugni solo per il cattivo gusto di questa battuta. E ho motivi ben più importanti-”

“Sono mesi che non lo vedo. Sono mesi che nemmeno lo sento.”

“E’ arrivato il momento che le cose cambino.”

“No, non credo.”

“Lo odi così tanto da volerlo morto?”

“Vuoi una risposta sincera?”

“Sì.”

“…”

“…”

“Vaffanculo, Greg. Vaffanculo.”

“Non ti devo ricordare l’indirizzo, vero?”

 

*

 

John sale le scale con rabbia – non sa se rivolta più a sé stesso o a Lestrade.

Dopo aver aperto con le chiavi che ha deciso di tenere per ricordo manco fosse un devoto liceale, prende un grosso respiro e spinge sulla maniglia, premurandosi subito di sbattersi la porta alle spalle per far capire quanto _non_ vorrebbe essere lì.

Ha promesso che ci sarebbe andato, in fondo; non che si sarebbe comportato civilmente. Anche perché dall’altra parte le garanzie che questo succeda sono del tutto inesistenti.

L’appartamento è buio. Sherlock è steso sul divano, illuminato dalla debole luce dei lampioni che filtra dalla finestra. 

John riesce a malapena a distinguerne i tratti del volto e ne è immensamente sollevato.

“Zoppichi di nuovo ” dice una voce roca e arrogante che non sente da mesi. “Quasi impercettibile, ma…”

John stringe i pugni ed inspira a fondo.

“Sono qui per fare un favore a un vecchio amico. Non per te. _Decisamente_ non per te” sibila, furioso. E’ _così_ arrabbiato. Perché è ancora così arrabbiato? Non vuole sentire più nulla per lui. Neanche la collera. Neppure una debole insofferenza. Non vuole sentire più niente. “Perciò sta’ zitto e facciamola finita in fretta.”

Quando si avvicina, Sherlock si muove con lentezza sinuosa e si mette seduto. 

Sono ancora silenziosamente coordinati. John non lo sopporta.

Accende la luce senza nemmeno fare caso a dove allunga la mano per raggiungere la lampada, spinto da un’abitudine durata anni, e d’un tratto si accorge che nella sua vita temporale sono passati mesi, ma forse a malapena un secondo nella sua testa. E’ bastato semplicemente rivederlo.

Il viso di Sherlock è magro e scavato al punto da essere inquietante. I capelli sono incrostati di terra e sangue; le sue labbra sono pallide e screpolate. 

Ma gli occhi, quegli occhi che ora sono cerchiati di nero, sono sempre belli e crudeli come quelli delle statue.

John tocca con una rudezza decisamente non professionale il braccio dove è localizzata la ferita.

E’ un taglio superficiale, innocuo. 

Lestrade gli ha mentito. John ora ce l’ha anche lui.

Fa l’errore di incrociare gli occhi di Sherlock, che lo guarda soddisfatto e rapace.

John preme il pollice su una delle punture di siringa più fresche.

Riesce a malapena a trattenere un singulto.

“Che orrore” dice, e la sua voce trema, diventa innaturalmente acuta, lo tradisce.

Sherlock ride. John pensa alla risata fresca e pura di Seamus, così diversa, così lontana da questo suono raschiante e vuoto.

“Dovresti vedere le tue pupille, dottor Watson” sussurra lieve. Spietato.

John lo vede allungare una mano pallida e ossuta e, prima che se ne possa rendere conto, Sherlock ha appoggiato il palmo sul cavallo dei suoi pantaloni e ha cominciato ad accarezzarlo con lenti movimenti circolari.

John si scosta in fretta ma non prima di essersi lasciato sfuggire un gemito.

“Non mi toccare,” sbotta alzandosi in piedi e allontanandosi.

Sherlock inarca un sopracciglio, l’aria educatamente interrogativa.

“No?”

John si mette le mani fra i capelli e chiude gli occhi.

E’ eccitato. E’ diventato duro non appena fuori da Baker Street, al solo pensiero di rivederlo. 

E Sherlock lo sa, questo – _certo_ che Sherlock lo sa. Non ha nemmeno avuto bisogno di dedurlo, di osservarlo. Era sicuro di averlo in pugno. Lo conosce così bene.

John ha voglia di urlare.

“Vieni qui, John.”

“No” sbotta. “No. Non parlarmi.” Scuote la testa. “E’ stato un errore venire qui. Un errore gigantesco.”

Sherlock schiocca la lingua.

“La ferita, almeno. D’altronde sei qui per fare un favore a Lestrade. In caso tu ti rifiutassi di curarmi avresti lasciato solo il signor O’Malley per nulla – e sarebbe stato uno spreco, non trovi?”

John lo guarda disgustato. 

Sherlock sorride. Sherlock non ha smesso un secondo di sorridere da quando l’ha visto entrare.

Sherlock, che non sorride quasi mai.

“E’ l’ultima volta” sibila John con disprezzo.

Sherlock si stringe nelle spalle, indifferente.

“E’ quello che tu vuoi che sia. Nient’altro.”

 

*

 

Il kit del pronto soccorso è sotto quello che una volta era il suo letto, dove è sempre stato.

John disinfetta la ferita con precisione. Non lo guarda; Sherlock, al contrario, non gli toglie gli occhi di dosso.

Ha dovuto vederlo togliersi la camicia. Spogliarsi. Sherlock sembra del tutto immune all’ambiguità della situazione e John si sforza di esserlo a sua volta. 

Ma non può fare a meno di notare il rigonfiamento nei suoi pantaloni. Non è l’unico a fingere, e il pensiero lo colpisce più di quanto lui vorrebbe.

“Guarirà in fretta” dice piano, gli occhi fissi sul suo gomito. Una parte sicura, innocua, incontrovertibilmente non erotica del suo corpo – soprattutto ora che è più puntuto e bianco che mai. 

“Lo so.”

Vorrebbe sfiorare quella curva aguzza con la punta delle dita per vedere quanto è dimagrito.

Per gioire di quanto si è rovinato da quando lui non abita più lì. 

Ma poi si sforza di pensare a Seamus, al suo viso aperto e gioioso, noiosamente sereno. E riesce e trattenersi.

“Bene. Ciao.”

Sherlock lo afferra per il braccio. I suoi occhi si assottigliano mentre registra ogni dettaglio, mentre esamina ogni indizio. John rabbrividisce.

“Avete avuto un rapporto, poco prima che tu venissi qui. Approssimativamente tre quarti d’ora fa,” dice con fare pensoso. “Dieci minuti di preliminari. Tu, a lui. Volevi premiarlo, ringraziarlo di essere così semplice, così riposante.” Le sue labbra si stringono in una linea sottile. “L’hai preso in bocca fino in fondo senza nessuno sforzo. Lui ancora non si capacita che tu riesca a farlo; si è agitato, ti ha tirato i capelli, ti affondato le unghie nelle spalle. Era incredulo.Grato.”

John tenta di divincolarsi ma scopre di non esserne in grado. La presa di Sherlock è d’acciaio, e lui in ogni caso non riesce a distogliere lo sguardo dalle sue labbra che formano attentamente parole, dalla perspicacia nei suoi occhi. Tanto tempo è passato dall’ultima volta in cui si sono visti che John quasi non si ricordava che aspetto avesse, quanto fosse straordinario mentre si lanciava mente e corpo in una deduzione. 

D’un tratto l’ammirazione soppianta l’attrazione fisica; e finalmente, dopo mesi, John si sente in pace.

“L’hai baciato, poi. A lungo. Gli hai fatto sentire il suo stesso sapore sulle tue labbra per eccitarlo. Quando infine l’hai voltato e l’hai schiacciato contro il materasso, non capiva già più niente.”

La bocca di Sherlock si stira in un ghigno grottesco e John sente le sue unghie affondargli nel braccio.

“Hai usato il preservativo. Non mi aspettavo niente di meno dalla tua incrollabile etica professionale, John. Sempre così attento. Così prudente.” 

Lo tira più vicino a sé. John tira nella direzione opposta, ma non riesce ad alzarsi ed andarsene, no, non con Sherlock così vicino, di nuovo _così_ vicino.

“Anche se ormai vi frequentate da mesi e siete di fatto una coppia. Meglio non correre rischi, vero, John? Meglio essere ordinati e usare le dovute precauzioni. Non rendere tutto appiccoso e sfacciamente intimo.”

John si rifiuta di guardarlo negli occhi, di associare un viso a quella voce perfida, morbosa e così bassa da essere quasi inudibile.

“Lui non ti ha ancora preso. Forse non vorrà nemmeno mai farlo, forse sarà sempre contento così. Sei tu ad accarezzargli la schiena, a prepararlo con abbondanza di lubrificante, per non fargli male, per rendergli tutto quanto più piacevole possibile. Premure su premure su premure… Oh, non sei cambiato affato, John. Sei sempre lo stesso.Vero?”

Sono così vicini che Sherlock riesce a sussurrargli all’orecchio. I respiri di John si fanno pesanti; si sente in trappola.

“Arriva il momento in cui non riesci più a trattenerti e finalmente entri in lui, ma sempre con giudizio, con moderazione, piano, perché non sai ancora se puoi permetterti di prenderti quello che vuoi senza pensarci due volte. Non sai ancora se il pensiero di poter prendere tutto quello che vuoi con abbandono gli dia piacere. E così le prime spinte sono lente, e il solo rumore nella vostra stanza dall’orrida tappezzeria sono i suoi gemiti, e i tuoi denti che digrignano fra loro – perché non ce la fai già più, perché vorresti finire subito, ma non puoi, non puoi, lui è ancora così indietro…”

“Basta” sibila John. Strattona il braccio, ma Sherlock è più forte, Sherlock in quel momento è _più forte._

“Il suo corpo ti è ormai famigliare. Trovi subito la sua prostata, e lui urla. Tu no. Tu resti silenzioso e rosso in faccia e concentrato solo sul tuo orgasmo, su quei tre secondi di pace e oblio che ti regalerà.”

“Smettila” ringhia John, e Sherlock continua a sorridere, a tenerselo stretto.

“Lui potrebbe fingere e tu non te ne accorgereresti. Non ti importa nulla. Nei rari momenti in cui non tieni gli occhi chiusi, guardi il soffitto. Fai il tuo dovere. Fai bene i compiti a casa. Niente di più. Ma a lui piace, lui non sa nulla, lui è felice perché questo è il miglior sesso della sua vita.”

“Sei tu che non sai nulla di noi,” sbotta John con rabbiosa ostinazione, e subito si accorge di quanto suoni patetica e falsa come risposta. Sherlock ride sprezzante e i suoi lineamenti si accartocciano come una foglia secca.

“Niente da dire: sei bravo, John. Non ci pensi mai durante. Lo fai venire e non fai paragoni. Non pensi al timbro troppo acuto della sua voce quando geme, né ti senti spaesato quando gli affondi le unghie nei fianchi e ti accorgi che sono meno prominenti di quanto dovrebbero. No… Lui sta ancora ansimando, sta tentando di recuperare la facoltà della parola per dirti non so quale sciocchezza sentimentale, quando anche tu finalmente vieni. Ed è una liberazione. Ogni volta è irripetibile come fosse l’ultima perché vorresti _sempre_ che fosse l’ultima. Godi, ma nemmeno la metà di quanto godevi con me.”

Lo bacia. Riverente, delicato, sul collo, in netta contraddizione rispetto alla brutalità delle sue parole. 

John volta la testa ma la sua mano sta stringendo con disperazione i pantaloni del suo pigiama, e lui è orripilato e disperato e confuso e lo vuole lo vuole _lo vuole ancora_ -

Sherlock sospira con aria affranta.

“Ecco, solo in questo momento si riesce a notare una sbavatura, il tuo cattivo gusto: quando alla fine ti stendi sul letto a riprendere fiato e lo guardi e d’improvviso ti accorgi che non sono io, che lui non è me, lui che è gentile e affettuoso e innocuo e incapace di deluderti e assolutamente _non_ problematico e _non_ complicato ma al contrario _così_ normale, _così_ presentabile, _così_ innocuo. Gli hai dato le briciole e gli sono bastate. Che meraviglia. Quanto ti sei sentito leggero. Quanto ti sei sentito vuoto…”

John a quelle parole spalanca gli occhi e riesce a staccarsi da lui. Solo perché d’improvviso ha paura. Solo perché Sherlock, come sempre, ha ragione.

Si alza e gli volta le spalle. Corre fuori dalla porta, giù per le scale, lontano da quella casa. 

Lontano dai buchi sulle sue braccia, lontano da Sherlock che si è perduto e lo vuole ancora dopo tutti quei mesi, lontano da Sherlock che nonostante tutto non ha rinunciato a lui, lontano da Sherlock che probabilmente non lo farà mai.

 

*

 

Non riesce a dormire.

Sente Seamus entrare in camera chiudendosi con attenzione la porta alle spalle. Avverte i suoi passi silenziosi arrivare fino alla finestra; poi, il cigolio di questa che si apre; infine, il suono della rotella di un accendino che scatta.

Con un sospiro insofferente John si volta sulla schiena e appoggia le braccia sulle coperte.

“Sherlock, ti ho detto mille volte di non fumare in camera da letto prima di dormire” borbotta stropicciandosi gli occhi con le mani.

Silenzio.

“Scusa” mormora imbarazzato Seamus. “Non volevo svegliarti.”

Lo sente richiudere la finestra e infilarsi sotto le coperte. Con un movimento automatico, gli cinge la vita con le braccia, schiacciando il petto contro la sua schiena.

John respira e gli stringe forte le mani intrecciate sopra alla propria pancia.

Un bacio sul collo. Un sussurro quasi inudibile.

“Non sono Sherlock.”

John si raggela. Pur pervaso dal senso di colpa, non può fare a meno di detestare il suo tono, vergognoso, dispiaciuto, e in qualche modo futile. Come se si stesse ancora scusando per le sigarette in camera. 

Sospira.

“Sì, sì, perdonami.” Si schiarisce la voce. Si sente a disagio, estraneo alla sua stessa pelle, e alla persona che la sta percorrendo con dita gentili. “Lo so.”

“E’ successo qualcosa? L’emergenza… era grave?”

_ Gli hai dato le briciole e gli sono bastate. Quanto ti sei sentito leggero. Quanto ti sei sentito vuoto. _

John chiude gli occhi. Mille piccole luci gli danzano dietro le palpebre. Respira.

“No. No, tutto a posto.”

La verità non è una cosa che va necessariamente riconosciuta. Non c’è scritto da nessuna parte.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_ And the clean coming will hurt _

_ And you can never get it spotless _

_ When there’s dirt beneath the dirt _

_ The liar takes a lot less time. _

__

“Dance Little Liar”, Arctic Monkeys


End file.
